1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the separation of airborne particles, either liquid or solid from a gas stream, and more particularly, to a combined gravity, vortex, impingement and filter bag action, compact separator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust collectors and other particle separators have long employed the principles of reduced velocity flow and vortex action, to effect gravity separation and centrifugal force separation of particles carried by a moving air stream. Further, baffles or other obstructions to the flow of air to cause impingement separation of the airborne particles have been employed. Further, particle separation of small particles as well as large particles has been effected by the employment of tubular filter bags having a mesh size determined by the size of the particles to be separated, and the degree of particle separation required for the individual applications to which the separators have been put.
Some attempts have been made to incorporate multiple separation techniques into a single apparatus which performs jointly the different separation processes. Such multi-action particle separators have been characterized by complexity of design, separation inefficiency and clogging of the various separation device components forming the overall assembly. Further, while the enclosures for the various separation components have incorporated doors or removable panels permitting access to the interior of the apparatus, particularly where the separator employs a plurality of tubular filter bags, it has been necessary in the past to remove the individual filter bags after clogging. In situations where there is a change in the particle content such as in removing fine paint particles from the atmosphere attendant to paint spray booths and the like, the individual filter bags are changed for each different paint color. Further, the clogging of the filter bag separation components results in the prevention of air flow to the other separation components, and therefore, requires the complete shut down of the separator itself, even though the other separation components may be capable of adequately performing particle separation prior to or after the air stream reaches the filter bag separation component.